footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Spain national football team
Spain | image = | nickname = La Furia Roja (The Red Fury) La Furia (The Fury) La Roja (The Red One) | association = Real Federación Española de Fútbol (RFEF) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Luis Enrique | asst_coach = | captain = Sergio Ramos | most_caps = Iker Casillas (167) | top_scorer = David Villa (59) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = ESP | fifa_ranking = 10 2 | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 25 | elo_ranking = 2 | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 20 | kit_image = | first_international = 1–0 (Brussels, Belgium; 18 August 1920) | biggest_win = 13–0 (Madrid, Spain; 21 May 1933) | biggest_defeat = 1–7 (Amsterdam, Netherlands; 4 June 1928) 7–1 (London, England; 9 December 1931) | world_cup_apps = 15 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Winners, 2010 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 11 | regional_cup_first_app = 1964 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1964, 2008 and 2012 |}} The Spain national football team is the national association football team of Spain and is controlled by the Royal Spanish Football Federation (Real Federación Española de Fútbol – RFEF), the governing body for football in Spain. The current head coach is Luis Enrique. Spain are one of eight national teams to have been crowned FIFA World Cup champions, having won the 2010 tournament in South Africa, defeating the Netherlands 1–0 to become the first European team to win the title outside Europe as well as having won back-to-back European titles in Euro 2008 and Euro 2012, defeating Germany and Italy in the respective finals. History Competitive records Champions Runners-up Third place Fourth place FIFA World Cup :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. :**Gold background colour indicates that the tournament was won. :***Red border colour indicates tournament was held on home soil. UEFA European Championship : aSpain refused to travel to the Soviet Union for their qualification quarter-final, so Spain were disqualified and the Soviet Union were awarded a walkover victory. UEFA Nations League Results and fixtures 2019 |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Rodrigo Ramos |goals2 = King |stadium = Mestalla |location = Valencia, Spain |attendance = 39,752 |referee = Andris Treimanis (Latvia) |result = W }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Morata |stadium = National Stadium |location = Ta' Qali, Malta |attendance = 16,542 |referee = Andrew Dallas (Scotland) |result = W }} ) |team1 = |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = K. Olsen |goals2 = Ramos Navas Gestsson Gayà |stadium = Tórsvøllur |location = Tórshavn, Faroe Islands |attendance = 3,226 |referee = Enea Jorgji (Albania) |result = W }} |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ramos Morata Oyarzabal |goals2 = |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 72,205 |referee = William Collum (Scotland) |result = W }} ) |team1 = |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Andone |goals2 = Ramos Alcácer |stadium = Arena Națională |location = Bucharest, Romania |attendance = 50,024 |referee = Deniz Aytekin (Germany) |result = W }} |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Rodrigo Alcácer |goals2 = |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 23,644 |referee = Krzysztof Jakubik (Poland) |result = W }} ) |team1 = |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = King |goals2 = Saúl |stadium = Ullevaal Stadion |location = Oslo, Norway |attendance = 25,200 |referee = Michael Oliver (England) |result = D }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Berg |goals2 = Rodrigo |stadium = Friends Arena |location = Solna, Sweden |attendance = 49,712 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = D }} ) |team1 = |score = 7–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Morata Cazorla Torres Sarabia Olmo Moreno Navas |goals2 = |stadium = Ramón de Carranza |location = Cádiz, Spain |attendance = 19,773 |referee = Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |result = W }} |score = 5–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Fabián Gerard Rus Oyarzabal |goals2 = |stadium = Wanda Metropolitano |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 36,198 |referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |result = W }} 2020 |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Johan Cruyff Arena |location = Amsterdam, Netherlands |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wanda Metropolitano |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = san Mamés |location = Bilbao, Spain |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = san Mamés |location = Bilbao, Spain |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = san Mamés |location = Bilbao, Spain |attendance = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were called up to the Spain squad for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying fixtures against Malta and Romania on 15 and 18 November 2019 respectively. Caps and goals correct as of: 18 November 2019, after the match against Romania. |caps=41|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=170|goals=21|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=56|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=42|goals=5|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=116|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=81|goals=15|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=37|goals=2|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=33|goals=17|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=19|goals=12|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=3|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last twelve months. |caps=5|goals=0|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=70|goals=8|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=38|goals=12|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Betis|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=22|goals=8|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=18|goals=6|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. PRE Preliminary squad. SUS Player is serving suspension. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main article: List of Spain international players Managers :Main article: List of Spain international managers Honours Senior team :This is a list of honours for the senior Spanish national team FIFA World Cup :* Winners (1): 2010 :* Fourth place (1): 1950 UEFA European Championship :* Winners (3): 1964, 2008, 2012 :* Runner-up (1): 1984 FIFA Confederations Cup :* Runner-up (1): 2013 :* Third place (1): 2009 Summer Olympics :* Gold Medal (1): 1992 :* Silver Medal (2): 1920, 2000 External links * by RFEF * Individual rankings at BDFutbol * Reports for all official matches Category:UEFA international teams Category:Spain Category:International teams